


The Beginning & The End

by SoVeryAverageMe



Series: muses (a hq!! rewatch project) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Light) Manga Spoilers, Gen, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, POV Outsider, S01E01: The End & The Beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: Akiyama and Yoshida find themselves scorekeeping for a middle school volleyball tournament. Years and years later the two of them are in the same position with some surprisingly familiar faces.
Relationships: (aka those two scorekeepers in episode 1), Akiyama Katsu & Yoshida Maikeru
Series: muses (a hq!! rewatch project) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	The Beginning & The End

**Author's Note:**

> It would be a lie to say that this wasn't at least partially inspired by [Gay Scorekeepers](https://gay-scorekeepers.tumblr.com/) circa the Haikyuu!! fandom in 2016/early 2017. I've taken the scorekeepers names from the headcanons created during that time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Akiyama and Yoshida had first met has camp counselors for a random summer program they had both volunteered for. At some point during the first week they had been thrown into the gymnasium and told that the sports camp counselor had called in sick. 

There were some things that united people for life. Teaching kids with no patience, no plan, and a hodgepodge of donated sports equipment was one of those things. After summer ended, they went their separate ways, but this would not be the last time they would find themselves on the sidelines together. 

* * *

The next time that Akiyama saw Yoshida was at a middle school volleyball tournament. They had both been put on an email list for volunteers after being camp counselors and unknowingly signed-up for the same event. 

“Akiyama!” He heard his name being called and looked around the volunteer room. 

He patted Yoshida on the back, standing to greet him. “Hey! Long time no see.” 

Yoshida took a seat next to him, sipping a bottle of water. “It’s great to see you again. What have they got you doing?” 

“Running the scoreboard on Court B. You?” 

“No way. Same.”

It was like no time had passed since the summer. The two talked about what was currently going on in their lives before being called to go out to the court.

The game was a first round match between Kitagawa Daiichi, one of the teams favored in the tournament, and Yukigaoka Junior High, a team that had not competed in years. 

Akiyama couldn’t quite keep his face neutral seeing the completely one-sided match. “All the points Yukigaoka have scored are just misplays from the other team.” 

“Yeah. It’s harsh.” Yoshida snorted, “I think that one kid just slide into the volleyball like he was playing soccer. It’s almost like they’ve never played a volleyball game before.”

Akiyama flipped the score adding another point for Kitagawa Daiichi. “And they’re going against one of the best teams here. That’s just bad luck.” 

“Although, Kitagawa Daiichi seems to be making more mistakes than I’d expect,” he replied. “Do things seem a bit tense on their side of the court?” 

“Mhmm…” he tilted his head in thought. “Maybe, but I haven’t seen them play before. They’ll have to work it out if they want to win.”

The other man nodded in agreement. “This isn’t a sport where you can compete alone.” 

Yukigaoka managed to make one solid point before the game ended, but it wasn’t enough. Afterwards, Yoshida and Akiyama were separated, and didn’t see each other again during the tournament.

The two of them ran into each other at several more games over the next few years, always making sure to catch up when they could, but as their adult lives got busier, their stints volunteering slowed. Then, without them ever really noticing, they stopped completely. 

It became a forgotten part of their increasingly complex lives.

* * *

“Yoshida?” Akiyama waved, weaving through the crowd. “Holy shit, is that you?” 

“Akiyama!” He pulled the other man into a hug. “It’s been forever. I thought you moved to Tokyo?” 

“I relocated there for work, but I’m in town visiting family,” he replied, backing out of the hug. “After the fifth call for volunteers, I figured I might as well step in and help since I was here anyways.” 

“You still haven’t unsubscribed to those?” Yoshida laughed. “It’s been what? Eight years?”

“I just forget to do it before I delete the email,” he said, falling into old habits and lightly shoving the other man’s shoulder. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Sapporo now?” 

“I’m in town for business and one of my friends from college is playing. One of the staffers recognized me from the old days and practically begged me to help out,” he replied, shoving back. “What have they got you working?” 

He scrolled through his phone, trying to find the email with the volunteer information. “Uhh, scorekeeping for the Jackals versus Adlers game.” Yoshida was silent in response, and he looked up to see the other man wearing a shit-eating grin. “No way…” 

“Looks like it’s just like old times.” He swung an arm around his shoulders, pulling him towards the gymnasium floor. “What a coincidence!” 

The two teams were warming up, and the two of them rolled the scoreboard to the side of the court. Akiyama took a second to look at the teams, a flash of orange catching his eye. “Hey,” he said getting Yoshida’s attention, “Does that kid look familiar?” 

“You can’t just call anyone younger than you a kid. These are elite volleyball players,” Yoshida scoffed, before turning his head to look at the players. “Though... you might be right.” 

They’re interrupted by the event coordinator asking if they needed anything. After waving her off, he caught the orange-haired boy jumping up from his stretches. 

“You don’t think?” he trailed off, the boy’s movement jogging something in his memory. 

“There’s no way.” Yoshida shook his head, watching has the orange-haired boy went to talk to someone on the opposing team. “Although… isn’t that Kageyama? From the commercials?” 

“Wasn’t he also-” Akiyama shook his head. The two boys were playfully arguing with the net between them. “He looks different than he did all those years ago. Lighter somehow.”

“Why do you even remember that? It’s been so long,” he glanced back up at the two familar players, “But, the short-kid is different too. More confident, I think.” 

The two men returned to their respective teams, and the crowd started cheering as the players were announced. 

“This is such a weird coincidence,” Akiyama said, only half-listening to the announcers. 

If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine being back in time. Back when it was simple, before he had graduated college. But it was also before he really knew who he was, or how far he would go.

“It’s funny how we were brought back together again. Same place, same people, just different time.” Yoshida said, shaking him out of his thoughts. 

Akiyama looked at the players waiting to start the game, the faces in the stands, and smiled at his old friend, reminded of words said a lifetime ago. He smiled, “This isn’t a sport where you can compete alone. It brings people together in the most unexpected ways.”

They took their spots next to the scoreboard, the whistle blew, and the game began.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to check out what I'm up to on other parts of the internet (I'm probably lamenting this challenge on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SoVeryAverageMe) or celebrating the return of the Haikyuu!! anime on [tumblr](https://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
